


Into you

by shir0usagi



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys' Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0usagi/pseuds/shir0usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends and rivals, but they would find out they meant a lot more to each other, if they already hadn't. A series of drabbles about Rin and Haru developing and discovering themselves into something more. RinHaru fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A pinch of jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I was reflecting upon the current lack of RinHaru feels in the series, so I thought, if the anime doesn't, I'll give them to myself! And I'd love it if you joined me in this! Generally I'm not too into yaoi, but I'm a sucker for those two ^_^

Rin was sprayed on the couch on that Saturday afternoon. His mother had been complaining that although he was back from Australia, they didn't get to see him often, so he decided to take a break from Samezuka for the weekend and spend some time with family. There was literally no time to kill with prefecturals and –he almost had it for granted– nationals coming up but, well, she had been bugging him for a while and he knew she was right.

He was zapping on the TV, listening to Gou and his mother quarrel in the kitchen.

_"Come on mom!"_

_"You're not going that late."_

_"But I'll be with Hana-chan!"_

_"Did you hear about that girl that was kidnapped the other day?"_

_"But-"_

_"I'm not letting you go! Unless…your brother comes along."_

_"Really? If Onii-chan comes too, I can go?"_

_"I guess so."_

Gou ran in the living room, almost stumbling on the edge of the couch and bent above Rin's head. "Onii-chan, will you come with me at the festival tonight? Please?" she pleaded with puppy eyes.

He looked up at her and sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!" She hugged him from the neck and pressed a peck on his cheek.

"Alright, stop that." He muttered exasperatedly.

"I'll go call Hana-chan that we're going!" she squeaked as she ran up the stairs and disappeared in her room.

Rin sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. As much as he loved his sister, hanging out alone with two girls talking about girly nonesense would bore the hell out of him. Maybe he could ask someone to come along and keep him company. He shook his head, thinking about it. Sosuke would probably have his everyday training and sleep in early. Besides, he could hang with him anytime.

No, there was another person he wished he could spend more time with.

He grabbed his phone from the table and searched in his contacts for Haru. Contemplating a little longer than he normally should, he texted _Hey_.

Before he could get mad at himself for taking so long to type three letters, his phone vibrated with a text from Haru, as though the other teen had been hanging above his phone. He glanced at the screen.

_Hi._

_So I'll go with Gou downtown tonight. Wanna come?_

_I can't._

_Why?_

_We have an assignment for school._

_Can't you do it tomorrow?_

_Makoto says we'll barely make it._

_Good luck then whatever._

_Wanna swim?_

_So you have time for that._

_Later on?_

_Freak._

* * *

They strolled down the crowded street; Gou and Chigusa walking ahead, eating marshmallow sticks, while Rin followed at slug pace, hands in his pockets. Leisurely glancing over the stands across the street, he could catch random phrases of their conversation, which revolved around nail polishes and hairdos or something along those lines, matters that seemed to be of insurmountable importance to them.

"Say Gou-chan, wanna go shopping this Monday?"

"I can't. I have practice with the swim club."

The girl elicited a pout, which quickly turned into a sigh. "You're so lucky Gou-chan…wandering around men's muscles all the time…"

Gou squealed happily. "I know right?! Those guys' muscles are the real deal! Triceps, deltoids, abdominals…God knows how I'm not swooning over them!"

Rin coughed to remind them of his presence but apparently they were too absorbed by the conversation to care.

"So…do you like any of them?"

He rolled his eyes; now he was supposed to listen to his sister talking about the guys she liked?

"No. I'm their manager, I can't have this mindset." she explained, before she peered at her friend suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Chigusa averted her gaze. "Well…I might or might not like someone…."

"Really? Who is it? Who is it?" Gou's lids flickered curiously, inwardly placing her bets on Makoto.

The brunette bit her lip. "Nanase-senpai…"

At the sound of it, Rin almost forgot to keep walking.

"Haruka-senpai?"

"Like, doesn't he have the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen?"

Rin sped up until he reached them. "So…Haru huh?"

The girl nodded with a faint giggle.

He snorted, "Why?"

"He's cute…" she reasoned.

His mouth hung half open. "Eh?"

Gou watched them with a puzzled expression, her eyes darting from her brother to her friend and backwards.

"But he rarely speaks, y'know..."

"Well that makes him more mysterious! And it's challenging, to make a cold guy open up…" she admitted bashfully, her cheeks flushing in light pink.

Now Rin was ahead, facing her as he walked backwards. "And he's always talking nonsense about the water and how he wants to feel it. The guy is messed up in the head, really."

"Isn't he your friend, Rin-san?" she asked curiously, wondering why he was presenting him as a total weirdo.

"It's because he's my friend and I know him well that I'm warning you in advance." he muttered, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Still, I'd like to find out!" she turned to Gou, "Can I come along at a practice?"

"Sure. But just to let you know, he might not be interested."

"That's harsh, Gou-chan!"

"Alright alright, we don't know unless you try!"

They walked Chigusa at her house, then headed back home, Gou throwing random glimpses at him on their way.

"What?" he asked when he noticed.

"I was wondering why you said all that to Hana-chan today."

He shrugged nonchalantly. That was exactly what he had been wondering as well.

"Could it be that you like Hana-chan and you're jealous she likes Haruka-senpai?" she asked with a playful wink.

He scoffed. "Not at all. I just thought she should know what to expect." He glanced at her, then stared back ahead. "Besides, he should be focusing on improving his times and get scouted, otherwise his talent will go to waste. I don't think he has time for that."

"Well, with prefecturals coming up, I definitely won't let him slack off!" she exclaimed.

Rin chuckled at her determination, before he trailed off, lost in contemplation. He was surprised with himself, if not irritated, for being so worked up about Chigusa saying she likes Haru. Maybe because it was something new? Most people were fascinated by the way he swims, that was a fact, but he hadn't heard anyone expressing admiration about him as a guy and not as an athlete before.

Beautiful eyes… He didn't know about beautiful, but they certainly were captivating. Once your eyes were caught in the ocean of his, you couldn't just trail away without getting lost. Was it the intensity he gave off with a simple stare? He didn't know.

Cute? His mind would drift to Haru a little more than occasionally, but he never thought of him as cute. Maybe that time when they made him laugh the hard way –through tickling; it was loud and spontaneous and so unusual of him he couldn't help but smile at the memory. Again, the sight was cute, not Haruka. At least that's what he persuaded himself about, annoyed that he was actually debating whether Haru was cute or not.

He was mysterious. Rin wasn't even near at seeing through him as well as Makoto could. Sometimes he wished he could tell what was behind that unwavering neutral expression. Maybe if he was a little more transparent they would have avoided some of the previous year's mess. Not that Haru was the one to blame about it, he knew well it was all his fault. It was him and his stupid issues.

And sure as hell he was challenging. Causing his stoic face to heat up with the thrill of competition –which only he seemed to be able to stir up– and tense with pants after a tough race…it was one of his favorites and he had to admit he took quite delight into this accomplishment.

Maybe it was not all that weird for someone to like Nanase Haruka after all.

He took his phone from his pocket.

_You still want to swim?_

It didn't take long for his phone to chime with a text back.

_I'll be there in 30'_

Rin chuckled to himself, thinking that he was a lot closer to Haru than this girl would ever get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be small (sorry 'bout that) and won't necessarily pick up from where the previous one ended, but there will be a continuation.
> 
> So...any thoughts? :)


	2. What a meeting holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while for some unfathomable reason. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it!

"That's trespassing you know." Rin muttered as he opened the door to Samezuka pool.

"It's not trespassing if it's with the captain's consent." Haru answered, walking in. Rin sighed and followed him inside. He was right. Rin was the one letting him come over repeatedly.

This had been going on for around a month, since that time he had been out with Gou. Haru would ask him to come over at Samezuka's indoor pool and he would comply, most of the times. He just didn't feel like saying no. He liked spending time with Haru and he hoped that the latter didn't do it solely for the sake of soaking in the water.

They would talk about school, Rin's time in Australia, mackerel (in which case Haru was just rambling by himself and Rin was sighing in exasperation) and other non-important little things, sometimes they would race (although there was no one to time them, but it usually ended up in a tie) or they would just stay silent, Haru splashing around until Rin had to drag him out of the pool an hour later.

It was one of those times. Haru was floating on the surface, staring at the ceiling through half lidded eyes while Rin was sitting at the edge of the pool, observing him silently. Sometimes he thought that by doing so he could finally understand why Haru was so mesmerized by the water, but he only ended up being mesmerized by him, staring a little too long at the peaceful expression plastered on his face or how his muscles flexed and pulled with every move. It had become some sort of guilty pleasure, although he avoided consciously thinking about it.

He plopped in the pool and walked through the water to where Haru was. "Alright buddy, time is up. Get out." He looked down on him, hands resting on his hipbones.

"Just a little longer."

Rin bent above him, his red locks almost touching the other teen's forehead. "Your skin has wrinkled from the water."

Haru didn't even flinch at the proximity, gazing back at the crimson eyes, returning their intensity before he closed his eyes. "I don't mind. Just a little longer."

Rin pursed his lips. "Fine. No more than 5 minutes though. I've got homework to do." he said and let his back float. "Sheez, stop being so weird Haru."

"I'm not. I just swim because I want to." he stated flatly.

Rin looked at him; he was floating in an opposite direction but his head was at the same level as Haru's. "You know, you always say that but I think you take swimming a lot more seriously than you let out."

Haru pried his eyes open and saw his friend flashing an attractive smirk.

"I can tell by looking at you. You've been working out, haven't you?"

"You've been watching me." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Rin scoffed. "You just happen to be inside my field of vision." Though it was more like  _he_  made sure that he was among his field of vision. "But that's fine. You guys will need some built before you can beat us." he said with a smug grin.

"I wonder about that."

Haru watched him chuckle softly before his gaze darted back at the ceiling. If he just wanted to feel the water, he could always soak in his tub. Of course a narrow tub couldn't compare to a pool, but sill it would do. What he wanted most was to hang with Rin. The more he spent time with him, the more he craved it. Despite his impassive demeanor, the awareness made him restless on the inside. And every time Rin gave him the green light to come over, he felt a flutter of relief in his heart because it assured him that Rin hadn't flipped to his previous self. He feared that from time to time, because he couldn't stand to lose him again.

Then again, he could ask Makoto and the others to come along (Nagisa would definitely be up for that), but something refrained him from telling them. He felt as though it should be just him and Rin, making up for the time they lost and they were bound to lose by walking on different paths. Rin wanted to become and olympic swimmer while he…well, he didn't know. He wanted to be free, but he was losing sight of how he would do that.

He felt the water waving along with a sound of movement and he knew that Rin had gotten to his feet. He reluctantly did the same.

"So...Gou mentioned something about joint practice next week." Rin said casually.

"Yeah, she did say she would arrange it." He tried not to focus on the droplets of water that fell from Rin's hair down to his collarbone. "So I guess I'll see you then."

"Yup."

However none of them made a single move to leave, as if they were expecting something.

"You know what-" Rin started hesitantly, "…no, forget it." he muttered, averting his gaze.

"What?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Say it." Haru prompted sharply, but he was not prepared for the pair of strong arms that wrapped around him, making their wet fronts press together.

"Thank you, Haru. I would still be lost without you guys." he said next to his ear, tightening his grip. "Just…I owe you a lot."

"You're too close." was all Haru could say, feeling tingling warmth unfold where his skin touched Rin's.

The teen elicited an amused laugh before he pulled back, but Haru didn't move an inch.

"Oi, you're the one who's too close…now…" Rin's voice dropped as he watched the cerulean eyes trail from his eyes down to his lips then all the way up. He could feel the other's breath on his face as he exhaled, causing his to be caught in his throat. All the thoughts in his mind had met an impasse as Haru bent a little closer and brushed his lips on his gently. It was less of a kiss and more of a soft, burning touch. Rin's lids lowered, hooding his eyes but pried open when he felt the sensation abruptly leave his lips and he caught glimpse of a flushed and confused Haru.

He didn't give him time to fully regret his initiative, sealing his mouth with his own, as his hands slid on Haru's back, pulling him closer. The boy surrendered to the yearning kiss, his knuckles turning white as he dipped his fingers in Rin's shoulders.

It was when Rin slightly sucked at his lower lip that realization pierced through the haze in his mind and Haru shoved him away. Rin stared at him in what seemed like shock as he was forcefully dragged back to reality.

"I...have to go." Haru stuttered, and climbed out of the pool.

"Wait, Haru!" he shouted but his body felt too numb for him follow. He watched him grab his stuff and run out of the door and he knew he couldn't catch up to him.

"Dammit!" he hissed as he swung his arm violently in the water.

* * *

Rin opened the dorm's door half-heartedly and walked in, causing Sousuke, who was lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head to turn around at the sound.

"You look like shit. What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up, but he got no answer..

"Hey. What happened?"

"Don't ask. Just don't." he walked past him, "Maybe another time." he said, and disappeared in the bathroom.

Sousuke sighed deeply. He would be lying if he said he didn't know who was responsible for his friend's state. And he had told him not to mess with Rin…

Once the door was closed, he slid on the floor and ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the red bangs as he buried his face in his knees.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me killing boredom with RinHaru, don't mind me! I'd be happy if you left me a review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
